


Drinking Energon

by LadyAnatar



Series: Unfinished 28 Shenanigans [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Gen, Meme, Religion, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The final Gift that Primus bestowed upon us, His beloved children, was the Gift of energon, our strength and life-blood. With energon, Primus enabled us to always move. He granted us joy, fellowship, and peace of mind. Now drink, and remember the love and great blessings with which He has gifted us. ~ The Writ of Primus</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Megatron muses on human religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Energon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I LIVE! Honestly, I don't have a good excuse for not posting something since… October… I just really didn't feel like writing. Hopefully, I won't have another "dry spell" like this again, but best not to count one's chickens before they hatch.
> 
> So, I freely admit that this is a very odd oneshot, but I honestly enjoyed writing it. It was a great chance to try and write things from Megatron's PoV while still getting the message that I wanted to give across to you readers.
> 
> Oh, in case anyone wonders, the Writ of Primus is completely made up by me, and WARNING: Contemplations of Religion afoot.
> 
> Thanks very much to Exactlywhat for reading over this for me.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

_The final Gift that Primus bestowed upon us, His beloved children, was the Gift of energon, our strength and life-blood. With energon, Primus enabled us to always move. He granted us joy, fellowship, and peace of mind. Now drink, and remember the love and great blessings with which He has gifted us._ ~ The Writ of Primus

OoOoO

"Take this, all of you, and drink of it. This is the Cup of My Blood, the Blood of the new and everlasting covenant. It will be poured out for you and for all, so that sins may be forgiven. Drink this in memory of Me."

Listening to the human's words over the airwaves, Megatron allowed his thoughts to slip into the philosophical.

While he rarely emphasized his spiritual views, he most certainly had them; as a matter of fact, he was equal parts pleased with himself and relieved that despite the war, he had managed to never _quite_ break his most cherished precepts. In addition to knowing his own interpretation, however, he enjoyed learning the basics about others, individually and culturally. Not only was it an excellent way to understand one's enemies, potential allies, or future subjects, but it was enjoyable, and every so often, he would find a gem among the slag heap.

In this case, he had just found out that Earth had three major religious factions that believed in the Creator. They agreed in some aspects; they fought bitterly in others. Some of the followers were able to coexist with no problems, while others committed heinous crimes against others and even themselves. Historically, none of the three factions trusted each other, and yet, they all had certain similarities. Place of origin. Holy books. Holy cities. Certain traditions. Wonderful people who would go on to inspire generations of youngsters, and horrible individuals whose names were still cursed after centuries.

Calmly, Megatron paused that line of thought and turned to regard the cube of energon sitting next to him, contemplating the human he had just heard with its holy text and the Writ that he had known for his whole life, both of which spoke of the Blood of Life. Yes, the humans had their differences and similarities, but despite the distance, despite the vast amount of time, and despite rather extreme physical differences, they also had their similarities to Cybertronians.

Now, while he was not inclined to make a grand display over his discovery, perhaps there was a small thing he could do to bolster the fledgling religions and to privately mark his appreciation for a pleasant, introspective afternoon.

Decision made, Megatron contacted his loyal third in command. ::Soundwave.::

::Yes, Lord Megatron?:: came the immediate answer.

::The human cities of Rome, Mecca, and Jerusalem are completely off-limits to any sort of attack, scheme, or damage. See to it that everyone is aware of that fact.::

::Understood.::

Closing the channel, Megatron relaxed and picked up his cube of energon. He gazed it thoughtfully before taking a sip.

_We thank You for these and all Your Gifts, Almighty One. You live and Rule forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes 2: Yes, this is a highly unusual and unlikely portrayal of Megatron, but the core of it has been rattling around in my head for two years, so here 'tis. My headcanon!Megatron is Catholic. NOT Roman Catholic - that's an Earth-only thing, but Catholic in the sense that he believes in one Creator of All (whose exact portrayal varies from planet to planet) and a few universal morals and truths. Unfortunately, that does not necessarily a Good Person make, and it can be kind of hard to follow those constants if you're insane as he so often seems to be. (Though this idea of Megatron could explain why he hasn't offed Starscream yet.) Finally, the three religions are Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, and the last line is a slightly tweaked prayer that I've always liked.


End file.
